There is a need to provide carbamide peroxide compositions, which are easily and economically prepared, which have a smooth texture appropriate for cosmetic products, and which are enhanced by exhibiting greater keratolytic and antibacterial effects. Compositions having carbamide peroxide and urea as components might satisfy such a need because urea has keratolytic activity and has the property of denaturing and solubilizing proteins in addition to antimicrobial activity. However, urea containing formulations generally tend to be neutral to slightly alkaline, while carbamide peroxide formulations are generally most stable under acidic conditions.